Invertido
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te enamoraras de alguien que no es correcto? pero si a la vez te gusta alguien mas... Leonardo tendrá que pensar bien las cosas y escoger al quien mas ama,.. pero s, ¿ elección sera la correcta?
1. Chapter 1: Algo nuevo

Antes de empezar quiero decir que este tema pueda parecer un poco "repetitivo", sino es así creo que aún lo van a disfrutar. Este fic puede incluir situaciones un poco adultas, y lenguaje del mismo, además de contenido yaoi (hombre x hombre), ya advertí :P tu elección de leer esta historia es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Si no quieres ver a nuestros héroes en situaciones "yaoitescas" XDD, por favor no seguir leyendo

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

Sin más que decir comencemos…

Invertido

Los dos jóvenes estaban acostados, el uno con el otro se encontraban abrazados, pero Raphael se mantenía en silencio, aún estaba pensando en lo que había hecho, estaba agotado después de la faena, y ahora estaba con el amor de su vida, la miro; aún seguía cansada del acto, observo que su pelo color negro estaba creciendo, recordó la primera vez que la vio, **era tan hermosa…no, sigue** **siendo hermosa,** pensó. Quien diría que ahora los dos se habían entregado el uno al otro, ese hecho lo estremecía, pensaba que llegar hasta este acto era de en verdad, amar a la persona, tratarla con amor y respeto, todo eso y más era lo que significaba para él.

Sin hacer ruido se paró de la cama, la miro una vez más, no se cansaba de hacerlo, en verdad la quería y ella a él, y con un beso en la frente la despertó.

Raph:-Cris… linda, despierta-

La chica tenia dificultad para hablar, seguía cansada pero se tallo sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo, y giro su vista hacia Raphael.

Cris:-Raph… ¿Qué hora es?- decía con voz adormilada.

Raph:-Las 10:30, ¿Por qué?-

Al escucharlo dio un brinco de la cama.

Cris:-¡POR QUE VOY A LLEGAR TARDE AL TRABAJO!- dijo tomando sus cosas y ropa en los suelos, luego salió corriendo de la habitación, pero Raph la detuvo con su voz.

Raph:-¿Vas a ir al trabajo así?- le dijo en tono un poco burlón.

La chica no entendía de que le estaba hablando, así que bajo su mirada y vio que estaba desnuda, apenas pudo ver sus pechos se tapó con sus cosas que tenía en la mano y su cara se puso roja.

Cris: -No-no me veas-

Raph:-Imposible hacer eso- *se acerca hacia ella y le quita las cosas- Eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, ¿Cómo evitar verte?-

Cris:-*sonrojada*….-

Y sin nada que decir, la beso, una vez más hasta su próximo encuentro, después rápidamente la chica se vistió y salió por la puerta, corriendo tomo su moto y se fue al trabajo; por la ventana el ninja rojo la observaba y de felicidad se dejó caer a la cama, sonrió para si, jamás había tenido esa bella experiencia, era algo que mencionar en su hogar era un tabú, si alguno de sus hermanos, en especial Leonardo se enterara del suceso, seguramente estaría frito, pero eso jamás iba a pasar ya que su relación con la chica, que ahora era kunoichi del equipo, era secreta, solo ellos dos sabían lo mucho que se amaban y esa misma noche ambos lo expresaron.

Cerro los ojos, suspiro, aun los recuerdos lo volvían loco, solo pensar en su cara, su cuerpo desnudo y frágil en la oscuridad, sus gemidos, la manera en que lo observaba y pronunciaba su nombre… seguramente no dormiría en una o dos semanas, y sin nada que hacer regreso a las alcantarillas, a seguir pensando en ella.


	2. Chapter 2: El beso

**3 semanas después…**

Los ninja rojo y azul estaban descansando después de un largo día, Leonardo estaba sentado viendo la televisión y Raphael estaba en la cocina, fue al refrigerador y saco dos cervezas, directamente fue con su hermano.

Raph:-Ten, la necesitas después de un largo día-

Leo:-Raph… sabes que no tomo-

Raph:-Que nena eres, tómala-

Leo:-No soy una nena, solo cuido mi cuerpo, ya sabes Raphael "mente sana en cuerpo sano"-

Raph:-Eso no te impide tomarte una cerveza, o que, ¿no eres un intrépido líder?-

Raphael lo reto con una mirada y el joven de azul lo miro serio, sus piro y tomo la cerveza, la observó, no sabía porque Raphael se moría por tomar una de esas, pero sin decir nada la tomo, al principio le costó acostumbrase al sabor, era agrio y sin sabor, tosió un poco pero siguió tomando.

Al cabo de unas horas el pobre de Leonardo está aguantando al borracho de su hermano, a veces le molestaba que lo encontrara de esa manera, si de por si era enfadoso sin estar ebrio, ahora ebrio… ya no podía más.

Raphael comenzó a delirar un poco, cantaba y hacia mucho ruido, pero Leonardo se aprovechó de su estado "animoso" del joven ninja.

Raph:-¡MATALAS, CON UNA SOBREDOSIS DE TERNURA!-

Leo:-Raph, hermano, me das pena cuando estas en esa posición- dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

Raph:-Yo también te amo hermanito *hipo*-

Leo:-*suspiro* ahhh… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?, oye Raph, ¿puedo decirte algo acerca de cris?

Raph:-S-s-si león, dime-

Leo.-Pues veras, he pensado en invitarla a salir, creo que es linda y no se tal vez pueda pasar algo-

Raph:-¡Te la coges!-dijo agitando su botella

Leo:-*Sonrojado*, ¡que pervertido eres!, claro que no, eso da cuando en verdad amas a la persona no en una borrachera como tú,¿!León?!, ¡Cuando bebes ere muy menso!, deja llevarte a tu habitación-

Y así fue Leonardo llevo al inconsciente de su hermano a su habitación, abrió la puerta y lo coloco en la cama, antes de irse este le tomo por el brazo.

Raph:-¡León, no te vayas!-

Leo:-Soy leo, ¿y qué pasa?-

Raph:-¿Dónde está c-cris? *hipo*-

Leo:-E lla… ella está trabajando-

Raph:-AH… ¿ya te conté lo de n-nosotros? *hipo*-

Leo:-¿¡Que de ustedes?!-

Raph:-*Se acerca más hacia leo* si león acerca de nuestra relación….-

Leo:-¿Tienes una relación con cris?-

Raph:-Si, *toma su cara con sus brazos*, ¿Tu eres cris?-

Al escucharlo Leonardo se sintió un poco molesto, ¿Por qué su hermano no le conto acerca de ello, y porque si estando borracho?, no lo podía creer, pero ya cuando se recupere hablaría con él.

Leo:-Si claro Raph, soy cris-dijo en tono burlón.

Raph:-Eres muy-muy bonita *hipo*-

Leo:-Claro lo que digas, ya mejor ve a dormir- dijo quitándose las manos de su rostro.

Pero Raphael sin darse cuenta una vez más apretó su mano, Leonardo sinto esto y decidió decirle que fuera a dormir pero lo siguiente que pasaría sería una completa confusión. Raphel tiro de su mano y quedaron ambos de frente, Leonardo se sorprendió por la actitud de Raphael, se sentía extraño, parecía verlo diferente… lo veía enamorado. Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, estaba atónito sin nada que decir, Raphael pensaba que él era Cristeen, y con este pensamiento, él lo beso.

Leonardo sintió como Raphael lo besaba con pasión, en medio de esa habitación obscura un raro pensamiento cruzo la mente de Leonardo, y sin decirlo, el beso termino. Ambos chicos se vieron de frente, Raphael le sonrió y esto hizo que su corazón se partiera en pedazos, le dio las buenas noches y corrió afuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó arrasar hasta el suelo, no había entendido lo que había pasado allá adentro, su corazón latía, aun confundido se quedó ahí, sentado pensando y razonando la actitud del rojo.

**Raph está tomado, lo hizo en un modo que él no sabía, pero, ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?**

**Debo dejar de pensar en esto y… concentrarme en ella**

Sabía que no iba a lograr.

Desde ese día todo cambio.


	3. Chapter 3: Emociones

Invertido

"Nuestros pensamientos más importantes son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos.

Paul Ambroise Valéry

**El me beso anoche**

Este pensamiento surco su mente más de cien veces, Leonardo estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa, sus demás hermanos estaba platicando las típicas cosas, de combates, videojuegos serie y la lista es interminable.

El chico de azul estaba intranquilo, toda la noche no pudo dormir y todo… todo por él. Su mente se sentía extraña estaba perturbado, se decía así mismo que lo había hecho en un impulso de embriaguez, lo que había hecho no era real, no lo era, jamás lo va a hacer, no estaba tranquilo eso era correcto, solo estaba en medio de varias emociones, como si dos guerras se disiparan en su mente, y pudiese llegar en su corazón.

Estaba desayunando, eran las diez de la mañana y no había rastro de Raphael, **aun no llega Raph, está bien, me siento más tranquilo cuando no está**, estando "mejor" siguió comiendo su cereal, tomo una cucharada y su sabor mejoro, estaba contento y se notaba, tanto que sus hermanos lo miraron extrañado.

Donnie:-Vaya leo te ves… muy animado-

Leo:-¡¿Enserio?!, yo creo que estoy normal, no es nada-sonrió

Mikey:-Emm, no te creo Leito, te ves raro-dijo examinándolo-

Donnie:-Ya sé porque está feliz, leo-

Leo:-AH…¿Enserio?-

Mikey:-Sera por cris…

Leo:-*Sonrojado* ¡claro que no!, ¡es solo una amiga!-

Donnie:-Aja, una amiga…

Mikey:-Como tú con Abril Donnie-

Donnie:-E-eso es muy diferente, por ejemplo yo si aplico mis métodos de acorteja miento, en cambio leo no hace nada por llamar su atención, ese es mi punto de vista-

Leo:-Claro que lo intento… es solo que, hay algo que se opone contra mi-

Donnie:-¿Y eso es?-

Mikey:-Raphael-

Leo:-Si Raphael….

Donnie:-Es un gran problema, al parecer a ella le agrada, no sé cómo combatir contra el-

Mikey:-Vaya Donnie que ánimos das, Leo; yo sé que nunca he tenido a alguien a quien querer en ese sentido, porque los tengo a ustedes, mis hermanos, pero yo sé que si lo intentas tal vez ella vea el buen líder, amigo y buena persona, digo mutante, digo, ah, tú me entiendes-

Leo:-Gracias Mikey-

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron.

Parado en un rincón estaba Raphael quien se había despertado de su largo sueño, aun parecía un poco crudo pero nada mejor que un medicamento para quitar la resaca, serviría.

Raph:-Mi cabeza *se toca la cabeza*¡Mierda! Como duele-

Donnie:- eso te pasa por tomar demasiado, yo no entiendo como el alcohol te vuelve loco, es una tontería Raphael, ¿Qué no piensas en tu salud?-

Raph:-Y tú, ¿Qué no piensas en callarte?-

Leo:-Te ves… demasiado mal-

Raph:-Ah, me lo dices o estoy-

Leo:-No tiene por qué responderme de esa manera, solo digo que…

Raph:-Tú dices muchas cosas Leo-

Leo:-¿Por qué me odias, Raphael?-, ¿cal es tu motivo?-

Rapha:-Mi motivo es… eres muy presumido, ¿lo sabias?-

Leo:-Yo no soy presumido, solo soy el líder de este equipo, y tú Raphael deberías verlo así-

Raph:-AHH… sabes algo hermano mayor, no estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, es más, aléjate de ella-

Leo:-¿De qué hablas?-

Raph:-No te hagas idiota, sabes que hablo de cris-

Leo:-Cris…es linda; ¿y qué hay de malo en eso?-

Raphael soltó la aspirina que tenía en la mano, seriamente y como otras veces tomo a Leo por el cuello, sus ojos verdes y azules del líder, se encontraron.

Raph:-No eres más que un cobarde, solo una cosa… aléjate de ella-

Leo:-Miera quien habla, el ninja que se cubre con el alcohol, quien trata a su familia como sino importara y mas a su líder, quien es mucho mejor que el-

Raph:-Que idiotez-

Leo:-Solo tu actitud-

Donnie:-*Se acerca hacia Mikey* Creo que debemos de separarlos-

Mikey:-Déjamelo a mí-

Sin decir nada, más que sus miradas hablando por sí mismo, los jóvenes ninja sabían que su rivalidad iba más allá de las reglas, ellos sabían que harían cualquier cosa por la chica, esto era más que la típica pelea por la chica. En eso el joven del equipo se interpuso entre ellos, y dando unas palmadas al rojo logro separarlo.

Mikey:-Bien Rapha, creo que ya es suficiente pelea por hoy, ¿no crees?-

Raph:-Suficiente por ver tu maldita jeta Leo… me voy, no esperen mi regreso-

Leo:-Gracias Mikey, creo que tienes razón-

Y sin más que discutir, la sala se quedó en silencio, Leonardo molesto por la actitud de su hermano siguió comiendo su desayuno, su mente se debatía en dos cuestiones: Raphael y su amada.

Donnie:-Oye Leo, ¿estás bien?-

Leo:-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo que el… no-

Mikey:-Y sabes cómo es Raphael, todo un torpe, habla sin razón y todo eso, y para que te sientas mejor hermanito, creo que tu deberías estar con ella-

Leo:-Gracias Mikey, ojala ella pensara lo mismo-

Donnie:-Y veras, es como mi caso leo, "Cuando la chica te gusta a ella no le gustas, cuando ellas le gustas a ti no te gusta y cuando se gustan no hay posibilidad", algo enredoso, pero creo que el caso lo merita-

Leo:-"Cuando se gustan no hay posibilidad", lo pensare, por lo tanto les dejo el día libre, voy a hablar con Cristeen-

Mikey:-Te amito Leo-

Donnie:-Que vulgar Mikey-

Leo:-De nada chicos-

Y así fue como Leo que en su encuentro.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusión

_**Yulia al habl: gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia xDD solo quiero agradecer ya que no son muy populares mis fics pero aun asi no me rendiré, espero les agrade la historia**_

_**Y ya saben las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (ewe ojala asi fuera)**_

_**Y aquellos que no les guste la temático "yaoi" no leer, para evitar insultos y malos tratos :P**_

_**Dejen algún comentario y sin mas que agregar comencemos :D**_

_**Confusión**_

_**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco.**_

Platón

Leonardo fue a su búsqueda, sabía que ella lo haría sentir mejo, pero; ¿debería contarle lo que paso con Raphael?, ¿Cómo sería su reacción?, no lo sabía, tenía miedo que ella lo juzgara y más al ninja rojo, tenía que pensar mejor las cosas, no tenía que alarmase (no mucho), aún estaba triste por el enfrentamiento de la mañana, _**Esa maldita bebida, esa bebida me ha puesto en un juego lleno de sentimientos, soy yo, o, ¿estaré exagerando?, tengo que hablar con ella**_

De un salto ya estaba enfrente de su ventana, no vivía lejos de su casa, en realidad eso le gustaba, dudo un momento, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba pero al final toco ese frio vidrio, escucho ruidos de pasos acercándose, una mano alzo la cortina y era ella, había cambiado un poco después de su última charla juntos, ya que ella había ido a Japón a unos estudios, eso le sorprendía y enamoraba de ella, siempre aprendiendo cosas nuevas, descubrir es algo que hacen los humanos, ojala el pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Cris:-¡Leo!, Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Leo:-Cris, hola, bueno creo que estado bien, solo que necesito de tu ayuda, ¿puedo pasar?-

Cris:-Claro, adelante-

El chico paso de su ventana a una pequeña sala, tenía muebles sencillos pero eran bonitos, color blanco y su marco de madera, había una alfombra con colores vivos, un poco otoñal pero igual de bella, al lado de la sala estaba la cocina, todos sus especias estaban acomodadas, todo se veía en orden, todo era pacífico y eso lo relajo un rato, se sentó en el sillón principal, luego ella lego con las dos tazas de café.

Cris:-Bien Leo, ¿dime que te pasa?-

Leo:-Veras, hace unas semanas paso algo…gracioso, eso es lo que quiero creer, pero aún me tiene sorprendido y confundido, solo quiero creer que él lo hizo en un impulso de idiotez-

Cris:-Supongo que hablamos de Raphael-

Leo:-Supones bien-

Cris:-¿Te hizo algo grave?-

Leo:-No tanto así, estábamos en la sala, él estaba viendo la televisión y yo le acompañe, después él fue por una cerveza y me invito una pero, como sabes no tomo, y…

Cris:-Te llamo gallina, cuando aprenderá Raphael que no tomas-

Leo:-Vale solo tranquilízate, aun así la acepte y la tome, pero él se embriago y bueno tuve que soportarlo como por dos horas ya que solo estábamos él y yo, pero después de eso… después de eso…

Cris:-*Se acerca al chico y pone su mano en su hombro* Leo, ¿Raphael te golpeo?-

Leo:-No fue algo peor, eso creo, el me beso-

La chica no pudo creer lo que le decía, ¿Raphael beso a Leonardo?, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, al principio pensó que era una broma, pero Leonardo no era ese tipo de chicos que mienten y así fue como decidió creerle.

Cris:-¿Y te beso?, como-

Leo:-El creyó que eras tú, además él dijo algo acerca de una relación, cris quiero saber la verdad de esto… ¿Raphael y tu tienen una relación?-

Aún más sorprendida la chica dejo de tomar el café amargo, rápidamente sus instintos le dijeron que mintiera, que no dijera nada acerca de la verdad, por otro lado pensó, que era la manera más fácil de acabar con el engaño, él había venido hasta con ellas solo para contarle sus emociones y confusiones, así que hablo.

Cris.-Leo la verdad… si, él y yo tenemos una relación-

Leo.-¿Por qué no me dijeron?-

Cris:-Raphael me dijo que no dijera nada…-

Leo.-Desde cuando haces lo que él te pide?, Raphael no tiene ni un derecho de mandarte, tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa, eres una mujer y mereces respeto-

Cris.-Por favor Leo, no pelles con Raphael, el solo me dijo eso porque…

Leo:-¿Por qué me tienen lastima?, ¿eso es lo que piensan?-

Cris:-¡Claro que no!, yo te quiero mucho, ¿porque pensaría algo así?-

Leo:-Cris… *pone su mano en la mejilla de ella y la acaricia* yo también te quiero, pero tengo que hablar con el, sabes, aun me siento confundido, no sé si este exagerando, pero… esta es la verdad, así que no te preocupes por mi yo no diré nada de ti, y no te preocupes por mí-

Cris:-Leo…

El ninja azul no dijo nada, solo la observo y sintió ganas e abrazarla, la amaba más que a nada, así que solo le dio un tierno beso en la frente, no dijo más y salió por la ventana, la chica aun sin entender lo que paso trato de alcanzar a Leo pero este ya se había ido.

Cris_**:- ¿Qué pasara con Leonardo?**_

_**Nadie lo sabía, solo el tiempo lo haría presente**_

Leonardo sentía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, el solo estaba algo… ¿Confundido?, tal vez esa era la palabra correcta, no conocía otra más que describiera su estado, a veces solo sentía que las cosas se le estaban lleno de las manos y estas a su vez hacían algo más grande, _**Debo dejar esto por la paz, solo fue una tontería, él no quería… ¿o si querría?,**_ sacudió su cabeza, Raphael jamás lo besaría sobrio, ni por un millón de dólares o cerveza, el conocía a su hermano a la perfección, sus debilidades y fortalezas, sabia hasta qué punto llegaría por algo… o alguien.

Una vez más esa imagen cruzo su mente, ese recuerdo que lo tenía trastornado, ese momento en que el ninja rojo lo beso, aun recordaba la sensación de sus labios juntos a los de él, podía sentir su respiración y en cómo se entregaba, parecía tan cálido y amoroso, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, pudo ver como sus ojos azules se abrían con asombro hacia el ninja rojo, aun mas pudo sentir como su piel le temblaba y sus mejillas se ponían rojas, lo pudo ver tranquilo y eso… eso le gusto.

Leo_**:- ¿Me gusto que me besara? ¿En qué disparates pienso? ¡Por favor!, dime que no me estoy enamorando de… Raphael**_

Leonardo una vez más sacudió su cabeza, se tiro al suelo y solo sintió como sus rodillas se raspaban contra el suelo, pareciera que sus propios pensamientos le estaban engañando, o aun peor creyéndole algo que no era cierto. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de hablar con su hermano, decirle y explicarle lo sucedido, y que este le creyera loco, puso sus manos en su cabeza, él sabía que la mente es el arma más poderosa de toda persona, y cuando piensas en algo esto puede hacerse realidad, esto último le daba miedo.

_**Bueno aquí el final de un capitulo mas, espero les agrade la historia ya saben dejen un comentario idea o critica :DD**_

_**No vemos en otra.**_

_**Yulia al habla :3**_


End file.
